


Her Grace

by munchi



Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: AU belongs to poisonkirby, Mr. Stitches name is Stitchy in the AU, Rena is Mean :(, pre-canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchi/pseuds/munchi
Summary: Her Grace, all bow before her overwhelming might... for she rules the darkness and the darkness in kind serves her. In her thousand-year reign, Her Grace has trained her troops to be completely loyal... and to serve above all else, And as her lust for power and control grows, so too must her grip over those around her. But like so many times before light will eventually rise in the darkness for light never emerges brighter than when it is clouded in the emptiest shroud...A fic set in poisonkirby's Era of Rena AU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Her Grace

Absolute Discipline,

This is what The Evil Queen Rena had drilled into the minds of her soldiers from day one.

Any step out of line was punished severely, those who made it back from the fury of

Her Grace told stories of her overwhelming power.  
  


The scars, however, told more of a tale than any campfire fable.  
  


That was if you were lucky, most just disappeared, and once you crossed the Queen…

your days would be forever numbered.

Every minion knew to keep their head down, and to submit according to Her Graces will…

The Status Quo of the Queen’s rule was to be forever a house of cards held together by

fear and tyranny.

_______

The long halls of Her Graces castle were always kept in pristine condition, the marble of

the walls were to shine just as brightly as the Queen.

As hundreds of Minions filled the halls, all bowed towards the Queen… Her Grace

Everyone could hear it, the distinct walk of the Queen as her cane slammed down to the

pristine flooring below.

The sound was a warning to remain obedient and to kneel before her.

As two rows of parallel minions knelt along the path towards Her Graces chamber, they all

heard but one thing that broke the silence the, *Clank* *Clank* Clank*, of her ivory cane…

Its as if the world itself slowed in her omnipotent presence as the minions of The Rena

Army submitted themselves to the authority of Her Grace.

_**Clank Clank Clank** _

_**Clank Clank** _

She stopped, and none of the minions dared to take their eyes from the floor to meet hers…

Her soft footsteps strongly contrasted with the harsh slam of the cane as she

walked off to the side.

Ever minion knew what this meant… _Something was wrong…_

Many of the younger soldiers cowered at the thought of Her Grace addressing them, the

older ones knelt like statues, already seeing too many die the same way, accepting their fate.

She stopped again for a while, and an eerie silence overtook the halls of Rena Castle…

“ **You.** ” Her Grace Said.

A young soldier garbed in a self-sewn uniform slowly trembled their gaze upwards to meet

the commanding gaze of Her Grace.

The Queen chuckled as the young soldier locked eye contact with her as she pushed their

masked head upwards with her cane.

“ **Tell me your name soldier,** ” Rena commanded.

The small, masked soldier, trembling in his boots, slowly muttered a name, “S-Stitchy…”

“Stitches, eh?” The Queen said as she released her cane from the minions’ neck.

Having his throat liberated from Her Grace’s cane, Stitchy stumbled backward, and

saw as the stern glare of Her Grace pierced his very soul.

“Heh, you’ll be right.” The Queen snickered, slamming her cane on the floor with a loud,

_**THUD** _

As the Queen resumed her stride again that ever incessant clank of her cane

echoed, and Stitchy felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest as he started to breathe

easy as the fear subsided…

But even as the minions saw Her Grace exit to her quarters and even as the minions set

about their normal routines, Stitchy’s mind continued to wander as fear seeped its way

back into his psyche.

The Queen’s throne was always a dreadful place according to Stitchy, thinking nothing of

the cold and lifeless accommodation that Her Grace called her quarters…

As the patchwork soldier entered Her Grace’s quarters answering to his requested

attendance from him and him alone, as question like, _“Why out of everyone does the Queen_

_need me?”_ tore up the mind of the young minion.

_He did his work diligently didn’t he?_

_He always gave his all didn’t he, and never made any play to stick out from the crowd so_

_why him?_

All these questions and more racked through Stitchy’s brain as he slowly made his way

to Her Grace.

The lifeless ballroom, the one where no party shall ever be held, was instead a showing of

the exquisiteness of Her Grace

Marble coated every wall like an ocean of white, as similarly colored pillars towered over

all.

The only bit of warmth that touched its frigidness was the scant red-colored lighting

coming from the stained glass that encompassed the surrounding walls, all donning the

likeness of Her Grace.

Finally, at the end the void expanse of marble and stone that made Her Grace’s throne an

enormous organ piano stretched across the ballroom where often, the Queen would spend

many hours of the day conducting and creating a symphony of music that could be heard

from many places within her surrounding domain.

But despite the flagrant performances, the Throne still would remain empty to anyone but

Her Grace.

For Maestro Queen would forevermore be inclined to be a performer with no audience.

Chills ran down Stitchy’s spine as he approached Her Grace, with her harmonic composition

ending abruptly at his presence.

Turning quickly to meet the treasonous reprobate that had interrupted her carefully

crafted serenade the Queen calmly smirked as she saw just the minion she was after.

Stitchy, the small hodgepodge of cloth crafts hiding behind a sturdy mask, was always a

curious one to her…

His lexicon and actions seemed as tangled as the mop they called hair, the complete

antithesis to Her Grace’s order.

But, for some reason, this one…

Despite all they had in contradiction, was most interesting to Her Grace.

Likewise, as he meekly stood before Her Grace, she could help but chuckle to herself.

“ _And curiouser still…_ ” The Queen said under her breath.

“W-what was that my Queen?” The Masked minion asked.

Finding herself caught off guard by the recklessness of her words the Queen quickly

regained Her Disposition.

“Yes, Mr. Stitches… I might have use of you yet.” Her Grace said with bluster.

Completely disregarding the harsh reputation of the Queen, Stitchy suddenly broke

composure,

“Oh boy! That café job was always so boring! I’ll finally get to see some action!” Stitchy

yelled.

The Queen disguised her disgust at this blatant disregard for order in her very throne

room, an act which made the very walls shake!

Calming herself from Stitchy’s interruption the Queen slowly slumped downwards to come

eye-to-eye with her miniature minion.

“This mission will be very important, got that…” The Queen sternly said.

Stitchy nodded his head with vigor as the Queen rose back up and turned away from him.

“I need you to guard an especially important place in the castle, the door to Barracks 6-G,

do you think you can do that for me?” The Queen commanded.

“6-G, That’s by the Café! I always thought it was just a storage facility, I can’t wait to tell

my friends in the Café, we can still play together!” Stitchy rambled.

That last comment made Her Grace stumble as she moved back to her throne, quickly

moving uncomfortably close to Stitchy she calmly spouted, “ **You must tell no one of this.** ”

Stitchy fell backward as the Queen regained her composition, “ **Ahem** , your mission is so

very important, we would not want a hero destroying anything this important, we

mustn’t let anyone in, or anything out, not even yourself…” she festered as she sat upon

her marble encrusted throne.

“Y-yes your Grace…” Stitchy sadly said as he rose to his feet and bowed his head.

“Hmm, Good… you may go now.” Her Grace said as she picked up her now cold tea.

“ _Oh, and remember this Mr. Stitches_ ,” the Queen stopped the patchwork minion as they

turned to leave,” **Snitches get Stitches** … so leave this between us, as far as I’m concerned

this meeting never happened.” She chuckled while sipping her tea.

Stitchy nodded silently as they turned and sprinted out of the throne room.

________

Barracks 6-G was in such a stuffy part of the castle, a place where not much light

got in or out, but it was there where Stitchy now stood guard, outside the steel door of

Barracks 6-G as others rushed back and forth passed him, ignoring the young minion.

The soldier thought that it was very strange that no one seemed to go inside of 6-G but

he kept that to himself, along with most of his thoughts, as mental images of a furious

Rena flashed in his mind if he were to talk more about his job to protect…

_His job to protect what exactly?_

This question continued to cloud his mind as minutes turned into hours, hours into days,

and days into weeks as the boredom and his curiosity for the unknown ate away at him.

It was then that late one evening, an evening like many others, that the curiosity finally

got the better of the young soldier.

The minions of Castle Rena had already headed off to their bunks for the night leaving 

the castle eerily vacant…

Stitchy had unknowingly dozed off during his daily protection of 6-G, only to stir awake as

a harsh clanking sound broke the blissful silence of the castle halls.

Awakening to such an unnatural sound had shaken the young minion as they looked down the

halls, trying to find the source of the clatter.

Much to his confusion, the halls were just as empty as they always were at this hour,

nevertheless, the metallic bangs still assaulted his senses…

Stitchy then looked back to the large metallic door of Barracks 6-G…

The door that towered over the short minion, the door that held something “so very

important” that not a soul was allowed in or out…

That very same door now taunted the patchwork soldier into investigating its mysterious

contents.

Stories of those who “betrayed” Her Grace’s will and her fury clouded his mind as he

approached the door, knowing very well the price for going against a direct order…

Any other minion would tell you it was suicide, but any common sense that the young soldier

might have had about his well-being where toss aside as the clank, that ever-present allure

of the unknown, continued.

Slowly grabbing the lever of the door Stitchy used all his strength to push it down,

and with a small burst of compressed air being released from the metal frame it

opened.

Stitchy quickly looked to his surroundings outside to see if anyone was watching before he

finally stepped inside of Barracks 6-G.

It was Cold… but it felt different from any normal chill in the air, it felt unnatural…

_It felt… dead…_

Even Stitchy’s blood ran cold as read the room around him…

It was all-metal, looking not a bit like the orderly cleanly kempt marble of Castle Rena.

For as far as the eye could peer… one could see boxes, rustic electronics with displays

that Stitchy couldn’t even begin to understand, and wires that stretched their tendrils

in complete disorder, supplying power to the entire Barrack.

Stitchy tried his best to navigate the complex paths of the eerie facility, but as he was

distracted by one of the many monitors dotting the walls within 6-G he accidentally

caught his leg on a wire!

Plummeting to the ground in a mass entanglement of wires Stitchy slowly and carefully

tried to get back up without disturbing any of the venerable technology that surrounded

him.

However, as he got up, he noticed a strange shadowy figure standing above him,

“ **EEK!** ”

The soldier shrieking, as he didn’t expect to find anything much less anyone back here, but

he quickly calmed down as the figure silently languished in front of him.

“It’s… a metal man?” Stitchy questioned as he poked around the deactivated robotic

device.

It had a strange monitor that made up the most of its chassis, with two equally sized

metal hands deactivated at its side.

Stitchy continued to investigate the automaton, however, during his search he might have

pressed a button that he probably shouldn’t have, causing the silver eyes of the mechanical

beast to shine as the mechanical monstrosity suddenly shifted awake!

Stitchy leaped back as the robotic being shambled around and uncannily moved before it

slumped to the ground, motionless.

He looked further down the chamber as a cold chill ran down his spine, noticing the

hundreds of identical robotic machines.

Shuddering imagining what these devices will, or might have been used for Stitchy quickly

tried to retrace his steps to make his way back out the same way he came in.

“ _I think I’ve seen enough…_ ” he thought to himself

**BANG**

A loud crash abruptly broke the silence that enveloped 6-G up until now, causing Stitchy to

stumble backward over another cord!

Smashing his back into a box of old robotic hands, the patchwork soldier quickly jumped

back up and shook off the unnerved feeling that had gripped him.

“ _It’s that banging sound again…_ ” The minion thought to himself.

Glancing towards the corner of the facility where the clanking was coming from, Stitchy

looked back to the giant metal door that would ensure that the Queen would never

discover his transgressions, and things would return to the way they always were…

No one had to know that he betrayed Her Grace’s command… but as he looked back to the

source of the clanking sound, he could feel the pull of something…

He had not even discovered what was making the clanking sound and besides his undying

curiosity to investigate the unknown… what if it was a danger to everyone in the castle,

including Her Grace!

He decided that any discipline from the Queen was worth a chance to save his friends

from the potential danger unraveling right under everyone’s noses!

Quickly dashing from the door Stitchy made his way carefully and silently towards the

source of the non-stop noise that filled the corridors of 6-G.

Moving several boxes aside to continue his advance Stitchy had finally made his way to the

source…

This part of the facility felt… undeniably bleaker than the other parts of 6-G, as Stitchy

tried to rub his gloved hands together in a vain attempt to find some warmth as they

looked to the perpetrator of the commotion.

Stitchy expression withered as he saw what was in front of him, giant

metal tubes…

As the patchwork soldier got closer the clanking from one of the tubes got louder and

louder causing him to put his hands over his head to find any hint of silence, to little avail.

Stitchy counted six separate tubes with the right-most tube being the culprit

behind the noise.

He also noticed that every tube had a big monitor at the very top and a little monitor off

to the side…

Creeping closer to one of the tubes he read aloud one of the displays up top…

“ **Project AQUA_PERAGRO/ DESIGNATION Q-20218120:6-G… Status, Inoperable…** ”

The air felt dense as a lump formed in the soldier’s throat as he tried to swallow his fear…

His mind raced for answers, _Aqua Peragro…_

What does it mean by inoperable, does Her Grace know of this?

He stepped forward again as his glance came to the nearby terminal…

Reading it aloud once again he scrolled through the contents of the screen, “ **DATA**

**CORRUPTED…** ” he continued to scroll through the tabs of the terminal and eventually

came across the only tab that hadn’t been lost; an audio recording titled…

“ _Behind Schedule…_ ”

“Q has been a… **disappointing misstep** … Aqua Peragro must continue without… _this_

_additional burden._ Her schedule is always a precarious one, and we mustn’t disappoint…

**for we never do**.”

Feeling sickly as he turned away from the terminal, Stitchy fell to the ground as the

monitor supplied more questions than answers…

_Are the things in these tubes alive… were they once alive… are they still…?_

The questions kept coming, flooding back, and adding to the dread that was weighing the

young minion down _and the constant banging in his head wasn’t helping!_

“Constant banging?” Stitchy asked themselves as they slowly tilted their head to the lone

metal cylinder on his left…

Stitchy tried to choke down his fear as he shakenly came to his feet…

He had to discover what the origin of the banging was, even if this was once part of an order by Her Grace…

Inching along the minion looked over to the towering metal container, reading the monitor

above aloud yet again it said,

“ **Project AQUA_PERAGRO/ DESIGNATION T-22118:6-G… Status… Salvageable…** ”

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of Her Grace Part 1, i had to cut this one in to 2 pieces as it was getting too long, The next, and final part, of Her Grace will be posted soon! i wanted to focus a bit more on AfterHero, my own alt. universe canon continuation fic for a while, but as soon as the next chapter of AfterHero is posted, i will begin finishing Her Grace :) Stay Tuned.


End file.
